Happy Birthday
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Teman-temannya bertingkah aneh. Nyanko-sensei tidak pulang seharian. Matoba mendadak mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Enjoy reading. slight sho-ai. Warning inside! For Natsume Takashi Birthday!


**Otanjoubi Omedetto!**

 **Disclamer: Natsume Yuujinchou ©Midorikawa Yuki dan cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Warning:** **alur kecepetan,** **aneh, OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku memulai pagi seperti biasa. Setelah bersiap-siap aku turun untuk sarapan. Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ menyambutku dengan hangat dan bertanya 'apakah tidurku nyenyak?', tentu saja. Menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Shigeru-san melipat koran paginya dan Touko-san mengambilkan nasi seperti biasa.

"Ara? Nyankichi- _kun_ tidak ikut turun bersamamu Takashi- _kun_?"

E-eh? Aku melihat ke bawah meja. Ah!

"Nyanko- _sensei_ sepertinya belum kembali. Semalam dia meminta keluar."

Shigeru-san tertawa pelan."Kurasa Nyangoro mulai melirik kucing betina."

"Shigeru- _san_ bisa saja." Touko-san menepuk bahu Shigeru-san, aku tertawa menganggapinya. Ya mungkin Nyanko- _sensei_ sedang berkencan hingga lupa sarapan."Sebaiknya kita mulai sarapan, Shigeru- _san_ dan Takashi- _kun_ bisa terlambat."

" _Hai! Ittadakimasu_." Setelah menangkupkan kedua tangan aku mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan sarapanku.

"Ne, Takashi- _kun_ , malam ini kau ingin makan apa?"

Pertanyaan Touko- _san_ membuat berhenti menyuapkan nasi."Eh? Aku selalu suka masakan Touko-san."

Aku bisa melihat pipi Touko-san merona."Ara Takashi- _kun_. Baiklah aku akan memasak banyak mala_oops." Touko-san menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Touko- _san_ nasi ini sangat enak, kau menambahkan apa?" Shigeru- _san_ mendadak sekali masuk dalam pembicaraan dengan penuh semangat, tidak biasanya.

"Ahaha a-aku memasaknya dengan penuh cinta seperti biasa Shigeru- _san_." Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ tertawa dipaksakan, sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Aku ikut tertawa, mengingat nasi yang aku makan rasanya seperti biasa.

.

Acara sarapan pagi dengan tawa canggung Shigeru- _san_ dan Touko- _san_ membuatku hampir terlambat menuju sekolah. Untung ada sepeda, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengendarainya saja. Tidak ingin mengambi resiko dihadang youkai untuk ritual pengembalian nama, aku bisa semakin terlambat.

" _Ittekimasu_!" aku mengayuh sepeda secepat yang aku bisa. Sepertinya sarapanku aku habis sebelum makan siang.

Benar saja, setelah sampai di sekolah rasanya lemas sekali, urh. Aku melihat jam di ruang loker sepatu. 08.45, aku selamat. Setelah mengganti sepatu dengan _uwabaki_ aku bergegas menuju kelasku di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di kelas teman-temanku masih sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka.

" _Ohayou_ Natsume!" sapa beberapa teman sekelasku.

" _Ohayou_." Balasku. Ingin segera menuju tempat dudukku dan mengistirahatkan kakiku yang sangat lelah karena mengayuh sepeda dengan sangat cepat.

" _Ohayou_ , Nishimura." Sapaku pada salah satu sahabatku.

"Y-yo Natsume." Dia kembali sibuk dengan sesuatu dibawah meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibawah mejamu?"

Nishimura berdiri tiba-tiba dan berlari keluar kelas."Bukan apa-apa, _jaa_ aku mau ke toilet!"

"Baiklah." Aku mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang!

Aku malu mengakuinya tapi aku sangat lapar sekali.

"Nishimura, mau makan siang bersamaku?" aku membalik badan tempat Nishimura duduk, tapi tempat dudukny sudah kosong. Biasanya dia akan menyeretku untuk makan siang di atap dengan yang lainnya mungkin dia sangat sibuk.

 _Maa ii_ , aku makan sendiri saja. Setelah makan siang aku memutuskan untuk menemui beberapa sahabatku tapi….

"Maaf Natsume aku dipanggil Ito- _sensei_." –Tanuma

" _Gomen_ Natsume- _kun_ , aku harus menemui kakak tingkat." –Taki

"Ya-yah Natsume, aku ingin ke Perpustakaan dulu ya!" – Kitamoto

"Na-natsume! Haha a-aku disuruh Kazui- _sensei_ menghadap beliau." – Nishimura

"Natsume- _kun_?! Aku harus ke Lab dulu, _jaa_!" – Sasada

Ada apa dengan mereka semua…

.

.

Seharian di sekolah aku sendirian. Ada-ada saja alasan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman dekatku. Apa mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku karena aku sering bertingkah aneh? Ta-tapi Taki dan Tanuma sudah mengetahui fakta itu. Mungkinkah mereka lelah dan mulai menjauh. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali.

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku mulai menikmati hari-hari disini, perpisahan datang begitu cepat. Aku tak mau.

Mataku terasa panas. Lucu sekali remaja laki-laki menangis sambil menuntun sepeda.

"Oya? Natsume Takashi- _kun_?"

 **Deg**

Aku kenal dengan suara itu.

"Ma-matoba- _san_!"

"Jangan memasang ekspresi semacam itu kau membuatku tersinggung, Natsume-kun."

 **-Normal POV-**

Lelaki serba hitam itu tersenyum kearah Natsume. Senyum yang selalu membuat remaja itu begidik ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Matoba- _san_?!"

Matoba Seiji tertawa kecil."Hanya jalan-jalan dan akan menghadiri acara nanti."

Natsume memandang sangsi pada lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Sampai acara itu tiba maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Matoba tersenyum lagi sembari berjalan mendekati Natsume.

"Aku sibuk, permisi." Tanpa mengindahkan kehadian Matoba, Natsume kembali menuntun sepedanya.

 **Grep**

Natsume hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat mendadak sepedanya ditarik."Matoba- _san_ kau hampir membuatku jatuh!"

"Waduh, maaf ya habis Natsume- _kun_ cuek sekali padaku."

"Baiklah hanya untuk kali ini saja." Natsume menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan santai tanpa penganggu. Mengendarai sepeda mungkin, dengan kau membonceng dibelakang."

 **Blush**

"Ma-matoba- _san_!"

Dan sore itu Natsume dan Matoba habiskan dengan berkeliling disekitar area tempat tinggal si remaja. Ada-ada saja barang yang Matoba beli disetiap toko pemberhentian mereka.

"Matoba- _san_ , kau membeli banyak barang. Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Oh itu? Aku akan memberikannya untuk temanku nanti. Tolong bawakan ya Natsume- _kun_."

Natsume memandang sengit pada pemuda itu. Seenaknya saja menyuruh Natsume membawa banyak barang sementara dirinya asyik memilih."Kenapa kau tidak membawa salah satu dari puluhan pelayanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak mau diikuti oleh orang-orang kaku. Kan lebih menyenangkan jika berbelanja denganmu?"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu." Gumam si remaja kesal. Natsume memandang sekeliling tempatnya berdiri. Ini sudah sore sekali dan dia belum pulang dari sekolah. Touko-san pasti khawatir.

"Ma-ma_

Perkataannya terpotong oleh lawan bicaranya."Sudah sore sekali sepertinya. Baiklah kita sudahi jalan-jalan menyenangkan kita Natsume- _kun_. Aku juga harus segera pergi."

Menghela nafas lega."Akhirnya berakhir juga. Ini barang belanjaanmu Matoba- _san_ , aku juga harus segera pulang."

Pria muda dengan setelan jumper dongker itu menggeleng."Kebetulan rumah temanku satu arah dengan rumahmu Natsume- _kun_."

" _S-sou ka_?"

Gggrrr harus pulang dengan orang ini lagi. Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk?!

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Natsume- _kun_."

"Ya sama-sama Matoba- _san. Jaa_." Natsume menuntun sepedanya masuk ke halaman rumah tapi…

 **Tap tap tap**

"Tidak perlu mengantarku sampai di depan pintu Matoba- _san_." Ujar Natsume jengkel.

"Percaya diri sekali Natsume- _kun_ , aku jadi semakin tertarik denganmu."

A-apa?!

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

Matoba tertawa mengejek."Ini memang tujuanku. Ke rumah temanku."

"Te-teman? A-aku?"

 **KRAAK**

Pintu geser kediaman Fujiwara terbuka.

"Ara Matoba- _kun_ , selamat datang."

"T-touko- _san_?"

Wanita itu menoleh kearah Natsume."Takashi- _kun_ juga sudah datang. Pas sekali ne."

"Permisi Touko- _san_. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Matoba dengan senyuman.

Touko tersenyum manis."Tentu, tunggulah di ruang keluarga ne!"

"…." Natsume membeku di tempat. Ini aneh sejak kapan Matoba kenal dengan Touko? Dan mereka terlihat akrab? Apa Matoba memanipulasi pikiran mereka? Ini tidak baik?!

Dimana Nyanko- _sensei_ seharian ini? Apa sensei tidak merasakan hal buruk.

"Takashi- _kun_?"

 **Deg**

" _Ha-hai_ Touko- _san_."

"Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

Jantung Natsume berdetak begitu cepat. Suasana rumahnya mendadak sangat hening sekali. Dia tak menyukai ini. Bagaimana jika Touko dan Shigeru mendapat masalah karena mengadobsinya? Bagaimana jika semuanya berakhir tragis? Teman-temannya yang menjauhinya. Pengawalnya yang mendadak tidak ada seharian. Tidak-tidak dia tidak siap dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tolong bangunkan dia jika ini bunga tidur.

"Ta-takashi- _kun_ wajahmu pucat?!" pekik Touko disampingnya. Mendadak remaja itu tersadar dia sudah sampai didepan _shoji_ yang membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

" _Da-daijoubu_ Touko- _san_." Memaksakan tersenyum meskipun dia khawatir setengah mati. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan bai_

 **Pletak pletak**

E-eh?

 **-Natsume POV**

A-apa?

Kertas kecil-kecil berwarna warni berhamburan didepan mataku.

Bukan kejadian horor yang terjadi selanjutnya melainkan senyuman cerah dari orang-orang yang aku kenal.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetto_ Natsume!"

u-ulang tahun? Aku?

"Ara dia sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata." Suara Touko-san menyadarkanku. Wanita itu mendorong punggungku pelan."Ini ulang tahunmu Takashi- _kun_. Kau ingat ini tanggal 1 Juli?"

"A-ah… _o-ore no tanjoubi_?" mataku mendadak panas. Ja-jadi ini ulang tahunku? Aku ingin menangis…Tuhan ini terlalu membahagiakan…

"Na-natsume jangan menangis di hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Hiks…" aku mulai terisak. " _A-arigatou…arigatou…minna_ …hiks."

Dan selanjutnya aku melihat mereka semua mengerubungiku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku. Aku belum pernah merayakan ulang tahunku setelah ayahku meninggal. Tangisku semakin pecah.

"Selamat ulang tahun Takashi. Tetaplah jadi keluarga kami." Shigeru- _san_ memelukku bersama Touko- _san_. Pelukan yang hangat, aku sangat menyukainya.

" _Ha-hai_ Shigeru- _san_ , Touko- _san_."

Pelukan orang tua angkatku terlepas, berikut kemudian aku mendapat tubrukan dari Nishimura dan Kitamoto, serta Tanuma."Selamat ulang tahun _ore tachi no yuujin_ jangan sungkan meminta bantuan apapun pada kami, _ne_ Natsume?"

"Natsume- _kun_ selamat ulang tahun, maaf kami mengacuhkanmu selama di sekolah." Taki gadis bersurai jingga itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, maafkan kami Natsume- _kun_." Diikuti Sasada.

Aku hanya tertawa geli." _Da-daijoubu_."

"Nyan! Nyan! Nyaaan!"

" _Sen-sei_!" kucing calico melompat kearahku membuatku terhuyung ke belakang.

"Untung tertangkap." Seperti suara Natori- _san_. A-ah memang benar.

"Na-natori- _san_!"

"Yah Natsume! Seharusnya aku yang mendapat tugas mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi si Matoba itu bergerak cepat sekali. Aku kalah cepat."

"Ja-jadi ini bagian dari rencana kalian?"

"Kurasa aku sangat beruntung bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Natsume- _kun_. Kita harus mengagendakannya sesering mungkin."

"Ma-matoba- _san_." _Sweatdrop_.

" _Saa, saa_ ayo kita mulai makan."

Seumur-umur aku belum pernah merayakan pesta ulang tahun semeriah ini. Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah merayakannya dengan ayahku. Bahkan saat tinggal dengan keluarga angkatku, aku juga tak pernah merayakannya. Membuatku menjadi lupa dengan hari kelahiranku sendiri.

Aku tak ingin mengingatknya. Karena hari lahirku adalah hari ibuku meninggal. Aku tak ingin rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa lahir ke dunia dan bertemu dengan mereka semua.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Telah mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Terima kasih." Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis haru. Mereka orang baik, bahkan aku merasa malu terlalu berburuk sangka dengan Matoba- _san_. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya lain kali.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Kalau sempat saya akan buat side story rencana mereka. Kalau sempat ya x'D

Selamat ulang tahun Mama Takashi, maaf telat sehari. Saya lupa kirain juni itu sampe 31 TwT

Sign,

 **Narin**


End file.
